Portable insulated containers for carrying various items are well known, and are commonly referred to as "coolers" when utilized to maintain the contents at a relatively cold temperature. These containers are available in a variety of sizes and are most frequently used for maintaining food and beverages at cold temperatures. The food and beverages are generally maintained at the cold temperatures by packing the contents in the container together with a supply of ice or commercially available "freezer bricks."
Prior art insulated containers generally include a handle so that a single individual can easily transport the portable container and its contents. Larger portable containers can include two handles that two individuals can share the burden of carrying the container. Products carried in these containers are maintained at their desired temperatures by the transfer of heat energy between the ice and the products, while the insulated walls of the container limit the transfer of heat between the interior of the container and the atmosphere. Prior art portable insulated containers come in soft-walled and/or rigid-walled construction versions.
Although improvements in the insulating properties of insulating materials used in the construction of insulated containers, have extended the length of time that a desirable temperature level can be maintained under given environmental conditions, even the best of insulators will not prevent gradual change in internal container temperature after the insulated container is packed with products and coolant. It is therefore incumbent upon the individual user to check the container to insure that the contents are being maintained at the proper temperature. Typical insulator containers can be checked only by gaining access to the inside of the container. Constant opening and closing of the insulated container is time consuming, burdensome and extremely inefficient as it exposes the contents to ambient conditions which are usually widely disparate from the desired temperature level. In addition, the insulated container may be packed in tight or cramped conditions making it difficult to remove the lid or otherwise open the container in order to check the interior conditions.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable insulated container that accesses the interior with a temperature indicating assembly for determining the relative temperature of the interior without the necessity of opening the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable insulated container having pliable end panels, side panels, bottom panels and a pliable cover for closing an opening to the interior of the container and having a temperature indicating assembly for determining the relative temperature of the interior without the necessity of removing the cover.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable insulated container having a temperature indicating assembly that utilizes temperature sensitive material that undergoes a color change or color intensity change at a predetermined temperature to indicate the relative temperature of the interior of the container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable insulated container having a temperature indicating assembly that is visually perceptible to an individual for indicating the relative temperature of the interior of the container without the necessity of gaining access to the interior.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention, in its broadest aspects provides a portable insulated container with temperature indicating capabilities. The container comprises a plurality of panels including a bottom panel, a pair of side panels and a pair of end panels which define a compartment having an inner body cavity with a cavity opening opposite the bottom panel. The container further includes an end cover for selectively opening and closing the cavity opening. The end cover typically is joined to the body of the container by an attachment assembly which selectively joins or disjoins less than the full rectangular periphery of the cover. A temperature indicating assembly is provided, typically being mounted on the cover member, for indicating the relative temperature of the inner body cavity by observing the temperature indicating assembly from the outside of the container. The indicator assembly includes a visually perceptible indicator that can be viewed from outside the container and which is in thermal communication with a source of cooling or heating energy that is disposed within the insulated container.
Preferably, the insulated container is of the soft-walled variety in which one or more of the panels, is made from pliable material. Typically soft-walled containers include an outside layer of woven material, an inside layer of waterproof material and an insulating material intermediate the outside layer and the inside layer. In addition, the visually perceptible indicator is provided with thermochromatic material which undergoes a color change or a change in color intensity or character in a predetermined temperature range.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings .